madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Tigrevurmud Vorn/Relationship
Prior in his life, Tigre has meet many people, from allies and friends to rivals and enemies. Later on, he met Zhcted's Vanadis and befriended many people outside of his country. Family Urz Vorn Tigre's late father who was the former Earl of Vorn who ruled Alsace with benevolence and generosity. It was Urz's teaching about the people's bonds and connections that shaped Tigre's character. His name if often used by Tigre as his disguise during his infiltration into Olmutz. His name is also used as Tigre's other identity during his amnesia. Titta One of his house first and only staff, Titta is Tigre's long-time childhood friend who taken care of him since Urz's passing. Due to her long acquaintances with Tigre, Titta one of Tigre's loyal and caring ally who concern him the most, from the daily Vorn Family chores to preparing the provision to his exile from Brune and joined the Silver Meteor Army. What he didn't notice however is Titta is also harbors her feelings towards him and easily prone to jealousy whenever other girls comes near to him, especially the Vanadis such as Ellen and Mira. Friends & Ally Mashas Rodant Earl of Aude, Marthus is one of Tigre's prominent allies even before the Brune Civil War. As the Earl of Vorn's father figure and mentor after Urz's passing, Marthus would teach everything he know, from politics to army strtegy, to Tigre so he could made Alsace proud. Bertrand One of Alsace's prominent resident, Bertran is Tigre's loyal attendant and general through his long acquaintance with Urz. Having served the Vorn House for two generations, Bertrand vowed to protect Tigre even if it cost his life. Due to this bond, Tigre could even considered Bertrand as a fatherly figure like Mashas. His sacrifice would proven not vain as Tigre finally defeated Thenadier in their fateful battle, which Tigre took it extremely personal. Limlisha Ellen's personal bodyguard and close friend. Originally hostile toward Tigre, Lim was skeptic over Tiger due to his position not only as Ellen's only "prisoner-of-war", but also one of Zhcted enemies. However, she impressed with Tigre's chivalry and valor to defend Alsace from any possible danger. His emergency rescue her from a snake venom would later steepen her respect for him. As the story progresses, Rim develops hidden feelings toward Tigre like the other females (though she remained more composed about it than Ellen). Rurick ---Coming Soon!--- Vanadis Prideful female warriors of Zhcted, the Vanadis has worshiped as living deity by Zhcted citizen. For unknown reasons, his Black Bow reacted to the Vanadis's powers and increases the damages to the enemies, while in the same time it attracted their interest upon Tigre. Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz, Elen is one of Tigre's prominent ally and the first Vanadis he met. Originally an enemy, Elen spared Tigre's life after she cornered him and turned him into as the prisoner of war. Despite the hostility between Zhcted and Brune, Elen is the first person outside Brune to acknowledge Tigre's amazing archery and intended to employ him as her top general, which Tigre initially declined. Through their adventures as their story progresses, Tigre and Elen's relationship could be far closer than just allies as Elen was in constant worry whenever Tigre is in danger. Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz, Mila is Elen's long time rival due to the feud between Leitmeritz and Olmutz. While formerly both antagonistic rival towards Ellen and Tigre, she was also his former enemies due to her family's longtime ally to with Thenadier House. Witnessing Tigre's amazing archery skills when on skirmish with Elen, Mila begins to respect him even Tigre is a unrivaled marksman in archery. Sofya Obertas Zhcted's Vanadis Mediator and it's official messenger, Sofy is Tigre's prominent allies through her acquaintance with Elen. Sofy's first met Tigre when she was taking a bath and Tigre accidentally touch her chest. Despite that event, Sofy remained in good terms with Tigre and began to respect him through his sincerity and bravery. It was after Tigre's occasional rescue, from overpowered Roland to vicious Prince Eliot, prompted Sofy falling in love with him and trying to flirt with him as "graditude." Alexandra Alshavin Vanadis of Leginas and a living legend, Sasha is the legendary Vanadis who suffered a rare blood-disease that caused her retirement as the Vanadis mediator. Despite so, she remained her position as the Vanadis thanks to her fortitude of her rigors , and she became a prime example for the other Vanadis. Tigre first met Sasha during on of his journey to Asvarre. Like other Vanadis, Sasha found him as a caliber and found his sleepy face cute. His first encounter with Sasha would be his last as Sasha finally succumbed to her illness and passed away, moments after his mysterious disappearance. Elizaveta Fomina The Vanadis of Lebus, Liza is Elen's both fellow Vanadis and arch-nemesis. Liza learned about Tigre through the his first battle and originally scorned him due to his status as Elen's "prisoner-of-war". After her war with Elen however, she realized over his importance as she predicted that Ganelon and Thenadier will be on a losing side against Tigre. During his amnesia as Urz, Tigre was under Liza care as she is the only person in Lebus recognized his archery skills and seemly has a crush upon him (though she didn't admitted it due to her pride). Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis Of Osterode, Valentina is a mysterious Vanadis whose covert motives and schemes are unpredictable, even to her fellow Vanadis. Though they did not directly meet eye-to-eye, Tigre was visited by Valentina through teleportation, in which his alliance with both Ellen and Mira has intrigued her. There is a news that Valentina is the one who suggested King Victor to send Tigre to Assavre to deal with it's civil war. The reason behind such request is because she was curious about him and wished to talk with Tigre. Thanks to Sasha's warning to Tigre however, her plan was foiled. Olga Tamm Vanadis of Brest, Olga is known for her wandering habit. During Tigre's journey to Asvarre, Olga befriended with Tigre while also involved in it's civil war. Because of Tigre's benevolence and friendlier terms, Olga would see him as an important figure in her life other than her family clan. Since then, the Reversal Earth Vanadis considered Tigre her friend and even harbors her feeling towards him. She is also the first noticed Tigre's sudden disappearance and devastated over the incident. Rivals and Enemies Felix Aaron Thenardier One of Crown Prince of Brune, Thenardier is also a powerhouse commander of Brune Military. Like most of Brune aristocrats and nobility, he looked down Tigre for his "cowardice" not only because of his archery-only skills, but also his background as Alsace's only noble. Zion's death in Tigre's hands has steepen his hatred upon him, which literary scrapped his remaining human attributes. Both nobles hatred were mutual due to their different philosophy of rule a kingdom. Because of Thenadier's tyranny and oppression over Brune, Tigre deemed Thenadier as a villain need to be rid off. The death of Bertrand, although killed by Stead, has made the his war with Thenadier personal as he vowed to kill Thenadier. Zion Thenardier Duke Thenadier's elder son and Tigre's former ally. Even as Brune fellow generals and nobles, neither Zion nor Tigre see eye to eye due to their different status and personalities. Contrast to Tigre's selfless bravery and humility, Zion is an arrogant and cruel coward who used oppression to prove his dominance. Like most Brune aristocrats and nobility, Zion despised Tigre due to his hunter background and considered archers were as low as slaves. Due to that, Zion also underestimated Tigre's archery skills, which he considered weak. In his last confrontation with Tigre however, his miscalculations would be his downfall not only stuck by Tigre's arrow shots that penetrated his shield, but also killed by Tigre's and Elen's combined powers. His death has motivated Thenadier's vengeance upon Tigre and vowed to take his life, escalating Brune's civil turmoil further. Stade Thenadier's trusted subordinate, Stade is responsible for Bertran's death during the Vorn-Thenadier Campaign. Stade's actions has Tigre declared his war with Thenadier personal and he vowed to kill Thenadier to avenge Bertrand, before he was stopped by Elen and his peers. Maximilian Benzer Ganelon Gleast Ganelon's trusted aide and minister. Even in their first encounter, Tigre found Gleast repulsive almost in everything, from his ghastly appearance to his eerie attitude, especially his perverse admiration towards Elen. During his negotiation to join forces with Ganelon, Tigre learned Ganelon's true nature from Gleast, including plunder and atrocities regardless about human life, making Tigre view Ganelon as cruel as Thenadier. As the result, he immediately declined Gleast offer and became one of Ganelon's enemies. Torbalan Torbalan is one of the toughest monsters Tigre fought in Asvarre. In their first encounter, he and Olga battled against him in Port Lux. In their second and final counter, Tigre narrowly survived and inflict enough damage to the demon before fell into the sea. Due to this, Torbalan dubbed him as the Bow. While drifted to somewhere and suffered an amnesia, Tigre did not see Tobalan's demises by Sasha's hand. Trivia *Thenadier is Tigre's most ferocious enemy not just over his military strength or political influences, his cause of Bertran's death has prompted Tigre took his war with Thenardier personal. *While most Vanadis began to have feelings towards Tigre (especially Ellen and Liza), only Valentina didn't harbor any romantic feelings other than her intriguing view about him. Category:Relationships